


Obvious

by StayClairesMakers



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band), YG Treasure Box (TV)
Genre: Asahi Is Whipped, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Making Out, Non-Graphic Smut, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, jaehyuk is whipped, love is love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28422780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StayClairesMakers/pseuds/StayClairesMakers
Summary: Everything is obvious, everyone know they like each other besides them. why can't they see it.
Relationships: Hamada Asahi/Yoon Jaehyuk, Hanada Asahi & Yoon Jaehyuk
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Obvious

“You're blushing” haruto said with a smirk.

“ No i’m not shut up” asahi said trying to cover his very rosy cheeks as he slumped down onto his bed.

Why is this always happening asahi thought as he sighed from frustration. Basically what just happened was asahi and haruto was busy working on music in their shared room when jaehyuk walked in and asked him if he wanted to watch a movie in his room tonight. Which seemed as a normal thing to most people but to Asahi he was freaking out because he had feelings for the older boy but was too scared to act on it. Only two people knew about his so called feelings haruto because he was his best friend and junkyu because he was for once in his life smart and put the pieces together when he had caught asahi staring for a little too long.

“ You sure you can last a night watching a movie, in the same room, on the same bed, basically on top of each other” haruto said in a teasing way while settled down next to the older boy. 

Asahi began to prop himself up on his elbows “ I don’t even know man, ugh whats wrong with me” he said with a groan as he collapsed right back on the bed.

“ Nahh man you got it bad, i wish i could help you but its your crush not mine” the younger said with a snort, earning a push from the latter.

The two decided after some time to go back to work to try and put Asahi mind at ease but haruto couldn’t help himself but tease the boy further for his own enjoyment.

“ You know he likes you right” the younger suddenly said side eyeing his hyung.

“Oh my lord ruto i swear to god if you don't shut up”

“ I’m just saying, you may not see it but i see the way he stares at you and you do realize that whenever he wants to watch a movie it’s literally only you he invites. All i’m saying man it’s just a hunch he might have a thing for you too” he said with a shrug setting the headphones on the desk. 

The older boy sat there frozen trying to process everything his roommate just said. Wait was it really true. Was he that blind that he couldn’t even see what was in front of him.

He shook his head pushing those hopeful thoughts to the back of his head. At this point he was too stressed to continue making music all he wanted to do was stand under hot running water to clear his thoughts and get less anxious, and with that he didn’t say nothing to the younger boy words and left to go to the bathroom earning a sheepish laugh from the latter.

****

Standing under the water he couldn’t help but curse himself for having these feelings. It all started off as him just loving the older boys company to him longing for his many hugs he liked to give. Now it's him not being able to think straight when he’s around him. He ran his fingers through his damp hair sighing before reluctantly turning off the water. He dried off leaving his hair a little damp to lazy to finish drying it off. He decided to put on some shorts and an oversized sweater. He made his way back to his room knowing that it was still a little early. He layed on his bed tossing and turning trying to think of anything, literally anything. He even tried listening to haruto rant about how he was cheated out of a bet he and jeongwoo made. It was now time to head over and he was excited and nervous, why he felt like this he didn't know.  
He grabbed a few things like his phone and a bottle of water before he turned to Haruto for slight encouragement. 

“ You’ll be fine hyung ok… just remember to breathe and and don’t stare too long” he said laughing clearly enjoying the red tint appearing over the older boys face. “ no but i’m serious hyung just try to have fun” and with those words asahi took a deep breath and left the comfort of his room. 

Before knocking on the door he took a deep breath trying to steady himself. After the first knock there was a come in from the other side of the door.

“Sahiya hey you ready to watch the movie he said with his usual bright smile making asahi's heart literally melt. “Yup what are we even watching?” he said walking closer to the bed.

“ i picked a new rom com if you don’t mind” he said, turning on his computer and placing it in a specific position so they could both view it perfectly.

Asahi did mind cause he didn’t want them to feel like there's more tension between them but instead he pushed those thoughts further into his head and sat down on the bed. 

Jaehyuk got up to turn the lights off and lock the door so they wouldn't be disturbed. Asahi swore his heart was about to burst when the latter started to take off his sweater to put a t-shirt on. Why this boy wasn’t wearing anything under asahi didn’t know but he couldn’t stop his eyes from roaming. When asahi brought his eyes back up he swore he was going to die. The older boy had a playful smirk on his lips amused by how asahi was clearly flushed. He was caught staring at his body, he mentally face palmed himself, this is going to be a long night he sighed. 

The latter finally settled down on the bed but quickly frowning his brows at the spot asahi chose to sit in. He patted to the spot between his legs trying to bring the younger boy to him. At first asahi was reluctant but obliged even though his mind was literally screaming.

The movie started. His back pressed up against the older boy's chest. He was tense at first but slowly calmed down and melted into the olderboys touch and started enjoying the movie. Jaehyuk wrapped his arms around the younger boy's waist bringing him closer and that's how they stayed, enjoying the movie in each other's embrace. 

It was now the middle of the movie and asahi completely lost in it. Eyes slightly squinted trying to focus on the events that were unfolding in the movie. 

To jaehyuk asahi was perfect. He loved his bright eyes and his sculpted face. He loved the way he could never read the boys face. He loved the way his nose scrunched up in dissatisfaction or the way his eyes would go wide when he’s happy. The way he blushes whenever he shows him affection, and god his laugh literally makes him melt. He didn’t know when he fell for the boy but he fell hard and tried anything to get them alone. He even kicked out his room mate for tonight just so he could have an excuse to cuddle the smaller boy.

He looked down from the screen at the blond haired boy wrapped in his arms and he swore he was going to die. He was so cute and precious. He couldn’t help himself, he brought his hands from his waist to the boys face brushing the stray strands away from his face to get a better view. A small tint glowing on the younger boys face but eyes never leaving the screen.

He brought his hands back down to his waist drawing small circles on his hip watching as the boy's face grew even pinker. His hands moved down and started caressing his thighs just lighlty. He could feel the boy melting in his touch and that's when he decided to break the unspoken affection that was lingering between them.

He leaned down and kissed the top of the latters head inhaling the sweet scent of roses. He then kissed the boys temple and he could feel the younger stiffen breath hitching for a moment, but this didn’t stop the older boy. With the lovey dovey atmosphere it was like he was in a trance. 

He slowly made his way down to his ear kissing the shell of it. “ sahiya why do you do this to me” he whispered as he placed another kiss on the ear.

At this point asahi was completely freaking out not knowing what to do. He could feel his ears heating up to an extreme temperature. His hands gripped the sheet trying to steady his breathing swallowing the lump he had in his throat. “ w-what are you talking about jae”

Jaehyuk slowly crept his hands to cup the youngers cheek to turn his face so they could look eye to eye. At this point the movie was just background noise. They stared at each other completely lost in each other's eyes trying to search for something they both longed for but can’t seem to grab. 

“ Fuck do you know what you do to me asahi” and with that he captured the younger boys lips in a chased kiss. 

Asahi could not process it was his long time crush really kissing him was this really happening. Those thoughts quickly vanished as he closed his eyes returning the kiss quickly melting into the lips. They pulled away breathless staring shockingly at each other.

“ Shit i um i didn’t mean to kiss you” jae said trying to apologize for his sudden actions

The younger didn’t move like he was still trying to process what the heck was actually going on. The older started pulling away from the younger but asahi was lost at this point he quickly wrapped his arms around the older boy pulling him into a heated kiss. Jaehyuk not wasting any time to return it 

their lips danced together as they both tried to fight for dominance, the older giving it to asahi because he could care less as long as he was kissing him. 

Their tongues danced together in a rhythmic dance. Even though the older boy gave asahi dominance he was far stronger then the younger boy. He pulled the younger on top of his him so he could kiss him a little for comfortably. 

Asahi tangled his fingers in the latters hair, afraid that if he let go this amazing feeling will end forever. The older boy roamed asahi back hands finally landing on his waist pulling the boy even closer. 

Hands wandering under the youngers sweater feeling the smaller frame of the boy. Hands slightly brushing over the younger very sensitive nipples earning a gasp from him. He wanted to feel more. He pulled away from the boy breathless a small whine spilling out of the younger boys mouth at the loss of connection. 

“ Can i please take this off” the older boy motioned to the sweater 

“Sure whatever just please don't stop kissing me”

At this point both boys were shirtless, bodies clung together, hands in hair, hands roaming each other's body. Asahi felt like he was on fire. His pants starting to feel a little tight. Everything was burning up he still couldn’t believe that he was actually doing this

Jaehyuk pulled away from the kiss diving into the boys neck. Kissing from the jaw all the way down to his collarbone. Trying not to suck too hard, being careful of not leaving hickies but just enough for the other to feel pleasure from it. 

Asahi was desperately trying to hold back a breathless moan too embarrassed to let such a lewd sound escape his lips. At this point both boys were far gone but they knew they had to come back to reality.

Jaehyuk pulled away lips flushed and red while asahi looked at him with glossy eyes still panting from the sudden rush of pleasure he just recieved. 

“ Is this a bad time to say I like you?” the older said holding the boy tight, afraid to let him go.

Even though Asahi was out of it that wasn’t stopping him from saying something smart. “ Oh really I couldn't tell” he said as he rolled his eyes.

All the older could do was giggle and pull him closer in hug inhaling his scent trying to remember this moment forever. “ Please sleep in my room tonight, please don’t go” he said trying to give the biggest puppy eyes ever” 

“ I don’t think it would have been right if i left you all alone” the younger said planting a kiss on his forehead. With that the older boy closed his computer not realizing the movie was finished a while ago.

Both boys didn’t even bother to put their shirts back on. They laid there with each others. Asahi on the older boy since he was alot smaller body wise and Jaehyuk arms wrapped around his torso.

They laid their in comfortable silence just staring into each others eyes. Eventually falling asleep.

****

He felt warm, everything was warm. He fluttered his eyes open trying to adjust the darkness of the room. It finally dawned on that there was light snoring coming from below him. It actually all dawned on him that he was in the arms of another person and that he wasn't in his room.

He tried to settle down afraid to wake the other. He laid his head back on the latters chest bringing his hand up to rest on his chest. It took him a little while to figure out that he was shirtless. A red tint coming onto his cheek.

If haruto were to see him right now he would for sure be teased. 

The arms around his waist tightened a bit as jae stirred in his sleep. The latter couldn’t help but smile. He was literally laying on top of someone he fell for. It all happened so fast. The steady beat of the older boys heart soothed all the awakening thoughts in his head.

About an hour passed and asahi knew he had to get up soon if he didn’t want to be teased by a house full of his friends. He gently tried to pry his way out the other boys arms, but sadly to his disarray the arms around him quickly tightened making asahi fall back onto the boy yelping from the sudden action.

“Where are you going” the older boy said eyes barley open and voice clearly horsed which sounded so satisfying for some reason.

“Jae i have to go back to my room before the others wake up”  
“ buy why” he said weakly with a pout eyes still closed. Asahi just shook his head at how cute he was being.

He was able to pull away due to the boy still being sleepy due to it only being 5 am. Asahi didn’t know what came over him but before he left he kissed the boy lightly on his forehead smiling down fondly at the sleeping boy.

He gathered his things and before he could reach the door a sleepy voice stopped him.

“ you know i really like you, i’m glad i asked you to the movie”he said weakly falling slowly back to sleep and with that asahi pushed himself out the room. 

He entered his room as quietly as humanly possible scared to even wake up haruto but to his surprise the room was empty. 

Asahi didn’t even question it being thankful to have a room to himself. He flopped down on his bed smiling like an idiot. All that stopping when he realized “ OH MY FUCKING GOD WE MADE OUT”

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know how many parts this will have but im having fun writing this so who knows. i will die with this ship


End file.
